Just best friends or more?
by fadingrose
Summary: Rose n Kyle hav been bst friends frm whn they can remember. Rose loves Kyle more than just a best friend... Question is does he feel the same way? Or does he love someone else? PLEASE r&r so tht i'll noe whtr i shd continue writng! hope u like it!
1. intro

**Two best friends**

_-A girl with long wavy brown hair laughing on the phone,_

_-a boy with dark brown shaggy hair talking on the phone_

**They understand each other better than anyone else**

"_What's bothering you Kyle?"_

"_See… I like this girl…"_

**They're talented**

_-The girl playing an electric guitar_

_- The boy playing an electric guitar as well_

**Inseparable**

"_What would you do without me?"_

"_Nothing…"_

**Truth is…**

**She loved him… more than just a best friend**

**Question is… does he love her in the same way?**

**Been together forever**

"_Since when have I known you Miss Woodsen?"_

"_Since 13 years Mr.Dunston"_

"_Yes, I met you on your 2__nd__ birthday!"_

"_Yes, that is true!" _

"_Why are we talking like this?"_

"_You started it!"_

**Will she tell him how she feels?**

"_Kyle! Listen…"_

**Only time will tell!**

**Hope you guys like the trailer! **

**Please read and review so that I'll know whether I should continue or not!**

**I'll try writing the first chapter so that you can have an idea bout how it is and all the characters!**

**Thanks!**


	2. the six friends

Meet Rose Woodsen; see the girl in the army green caprice and white t-shirt, the one with her long wavy different shades of brown coloured hair? That is Rose Woodsen she's 15. She's smart, cool and really beautiful, not one of the most popular girls in school but many people know her.

Meet Kyle Dunsten, The boy with the shaggy brown hair, the boy wearing the blue shorts and white and dark blue shirt. He's 15 too. He's the most popular guy in school and a major hottie!

These 2 are best friends and I mean best friends! They met at Rose's 2nd birthday! They're nest door neighbors and real sweeties, these 2 do everything together, well at least almost everything!

"Kyle!!!"

"Rose!"

"Hey, how you been?"

"Hey! Me, well I've been great! Tell what you been up to?!"

"Nothing!"

"Oi! Rose!" A girl wearing a red shirt and knee length denim skirt, her medium length light brown hair bouncing up and down as she jumped and scram out to Rose.

"Oh hey Keira!" Rose responded.

"Hi Keira." Kyle greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Kyle! How were your holidays?" Keira smiling right back at him.

"Oh I had a great holiday!" Kyle answered.

"Me too!" Keira still smiling at Kyle.

"Hmm… what a coincidence so did I!" Rose interrupted.

"Oh yeah how was Kenya?" Keira asked.

"So cool! I had so much fun especially on the wild safari!" Rose exclaimed

"How was Aussie Kyle?" Rose asked.

"So great! I got to hold a koala bear, and they were so adorable, and I even fed kangaroos!" Kyle said excitedly.

"Kyle!" A boy wearing a green shirt and blue jeans his floppy black hair falling on his face exclaims.

"Jake! How you been man?" Kyle and Jake high five.

"Hey Rose, hey Keira!"

"Hey Jake!" Rose high-fives with Jake.

"Hello!" Keira responds.

"So Jake how was camp?" Kyle asks.

"You know camp…" Jake gets interrupted.

"Hello! Wazzup??" A girl wearing a long shirt with many colours and white tights! She has black hair with red and blue streaks.

"Hey Angie!" Rose and Keira exclaim, delighted to see their best friend, the 3 group hug.

"I got everyone something from India! A colourful, beautiful place!" Angel reaches into her sequenced colourful bag. "I got you two 2 pairs of ear rings, 2 bracelets, 2 anklets and one necklace each!" she hands over the gifts to Rose and Keira. "I got you A 'K' keychain it's made out of wood and it says 'good luck!', oh and also this shirt it's a traditional shirt it's really comfortable!" she gives Kyle the keychain and shirt.

"and YOU!" pointing towards Jake, "I got you nothing because you Mr. Jake Williams are a very annoying, cruel, mean young man who has forgotten what today is!"

"OOOOO BUSTED!" Rose, Kyle and Keira exclaim looking at Jake.

"Omg I cant believe you forgot Jake!" Keira laughed.

Jake looking completely confused.

Angel with an angry look on her face.

"Omg omg omg! I'm so sorry babe! I can't believe I forgot!" Jake pauses, "HAPPY

ANNIVERSARY!" another pause because Angel still has the same look on her face, "I love you?!" Jake says in a baby voice.

"It's okay baby!" Angel replies as she sees Jakes smile disappear, "I love you too."

Jake kisses Angel on the cheek.

"Aww you guys are so adorable!" Rose says in a babyish voice.

The bell rings and every heads of too class.

"Where's Steve?" Keira asks Kyle.

"He's as usual late." Kyle responds

"3, 2…"Rose says as she points towards the door "1"

A boy walks in with his blonde and brown hair in a mess falling on his face, wearing his gym shorts which look as though they're going to fall and a half buttoned blue and white shirt, his bags half open. "Hey miss sorry? I'm late… again…"

"It's okay Mr. Steven Nicholas, we're all used to you being late… everyday!" Mrs. Clark responds and asks Steven to sit down.

"Hello everybody! Miss me?" Steve says sitting down on his chair.

"Hey you!" Keira and Rose say in chorus.

The six go on chatting and discussing their holidays.

**Hey everyone, okay this chapter I'm not happy with, I don't think I've done a good job, but hey I promise it'll get better as I continue the story…that is if anyone is interested, and if you don't like this one or like it please do check out my other story! Thanks! Please please please review!**


	3. the same day

Ok this probably is a very long chapter but hopefully you'll like it!

Note:

Before I start writing I'd first like to thank the people who actually gave me reviews… thank you sooo much, I really appreciate it!

Your probably wondering how this is connected to High School Musical, well I know there isn't so much connection but Kyle, Rose and co. go to East high and Steve is in the basketball team(that's why I said he was wearing his Gym shots… he was at practice!)

Rose happens to be a cousin of Gabriella and she's also in the junior scholastic decathlon team. I haven't reviled all the characters yet, but Sharpay and Ryan's cousin is also there,

Steven is also a cousin of Troy (from Troy's mom's side.). I'll try putting more conversations which involve the High School Musical characters, and if you have any feedback or want me to add something or remove something from the story please do tell me! Keep reading and thanks once again!

The six friends went on talking and having a good time.

"Hey Kyle…" a girl with caramel blonde hair wearing a red tube top and white mini skirt said waving her hand.

"Hey Cher" Kyle responded, leaving his friends and desk to go sit next to Cheri.

"Looking nice Kyle!" Cheri said with a smile.

"You're always looking great Cheri!" Kyle said smiling back at her.

"So… how were your holidays?" Kyle asked.

"Oh… they were okay I guess… got a little messed up but I was just happy because I got to spend time with my cousin Sharpay in the country club, Lava Springs." Cheri said remembering her times with her favourite cousin Sharpay Evans. (Cheri too is an Evans)

Before Kyle could say anything the bell rang.

"Hey Gabi! Wait up!" Rose scram at her cousin sister. (Yes Gabriella Montez is a cousin, not first cousin but yeah)

"Oh, hey sweetie!" Gabriella said replying to the scream she just got from behind. "Troy I'll talk to you later"

"When?" Troy replied with a puppy dog face.

"She'll talk to you soon, now gimme back my Gabi!" Rose said in a childish voice acting like a 3 year old.

"But I want her! She's mine! You hear me, she's mine!!" Troy replied in an even more childish voice.

"Taylor! I've never been happier to see you!!" Gabriella said running of to see Taylor.

"See what you did! Happy now? Are you? Are you?" Rose replied in an angry voice.

"She left us… how could she do that!!!" Troy looking confused.

"Fine than forget her. We'll just talk instead" Rose said with a smile.

(Gabi and Rose may not be first cousins but Rose was Gabi's favourite cousin, they spent a lot of time together and so Rose knew everyone Gabi knew and Gabi knew everyone Rose knew. Troy and Rose were good friends too, Troy treated Rose like a younger sister, so even when the 2 would fight it always looked soo adorable.)

"Yeah your right, that's why you're my sis!" Troy replied.

"So how was your summer? I went to Kenya and had to Kenya and had the best time ever!"

"umm… well I had a summer job in a country club, Lava Springs, with all my friends and Gabi, it was kinda messed up and stuff but we made it through, can you believe it Sharpay was there too."

"That must be horrible! Omg I have to go for class meet you later!" Rose started walking off.

"And what do I do here standing all alone?" Troy demanded with a confused face and childish voice.

"Go find Gabi dum dum! Once you do find her tell her to meet me in lunch! Bye! Aren't you going to go to class?!" Rose responded.

"Oh yeah class…" Troy's confused face turning into a frown.

Troy leaves for class and so does Rose.

---English Class---

"God, this is beyond boring!" Kyle whispered to Rose.

"Shh… I'm taking notes…" Rose replied in a whisper.

"On what?" Kyle replied

"Hello! We're doing the poem Ode to Autumn! Remember?" Rose whispered back.

"She's actually reading a poem? I thought she was blabbering something!" Kyle replied

"You think every teacher blabbers." Rose looked at Kyle.

"Well that's what it looks like! You can't blame me!" Kyle replied.

"Kyle!! Shh… lemme write!" Rose said in an annoyed voice.

Jake passed a note to the 2.

The note said-

Jake: so we're meeting up for band practice today? If we are where do we meet up?

Steve: Obvi…. Rose's place! We're meeting up today don't worry!

Keira: You guys do we have to have it today… I wanted to go shopping!

Steve: Question when don't you want to go shopping, but it's okay if you don't want to

Come we can manage with out you, I mean your just a chorus singer!

Keira: Shut up Steve!

Kyle started to write down:

Kyle: Cool lets meet up at Rose's and Steve's right, when are you in the mood for shopping?

Rose started writing-

Rose: so is anyone even going to ask me whether it's okay to practice in my garage?

But fine we'll practice at my place.

(I'm sure your all wondering why Steve seems to be so rude to Keira, but they used to go out until Keira cheated on him, so he doesn't like Keira that much and that's why doesn't care about her anymore.)

She passes the paper back to Jake.

"YESSS!!!" Jake scram out a bit too loud.

Lucky for him the bell rang at the same time.

"YESSS!!" Kyle scram out overjoyed by the fact English class was over.

"No more English! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kyle jumped around

"sorry to burst your bubble, but we have physics next." Rose told him in a told-you-so voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle said as he dramatically held his head in his hands and fell to the ground.

"Get up drama queen!" Steve laughed at Kyle.

---Lunch---

"Hey Gabi!" Rose said, "I was wondering you and your friends wanna come see my friends and me do band practice! My place! Ok cool see you there! Mwah!" Rose ran off without a reply.

"Gabi? What just happened?" Chad asked in a confused voice.

"All of you have to come with me for Rose's band practice." Gabriella replied.

"Hey guys!" Rose said to all her friends.

"Eww… Steve could you eat any faster?" Keira gave Steve a disgusted look.

"Yeah! You wanna see?" Steve replied in a sarcastic voice

"Shut up you baboon!" Keira said in a furious voice.

"Break it up both of you!" Rose said in an annoyed voice.

"Rose! I thought you would be on my side!" Keira shouted at Rose

"Keira you started it!" Rose responded, "Steve isn't eating fast! That is…" pointing towards Jake.

"Whatever!" Keira responded in an annoyed voice.

"Hey babe! Why so pissed?" a voice from behind asked.

I'll reveal in the next chapter who the person is. I know this is a long chapter but I hope you liked it! R&R please!


	4. OH NO!

**Recap**

"Whatever!" Keira responded in an annoyed voice.

"Hey babe! Why so pissed?" a voice from behind asked.

**(This chapter is actually a bit sad! It just came to me and I thought it would be good to put this part now because I'll need it in the chapters to come!)**

Keira turned around it was her boyfriend he was wearing his gym clothes and had golden hair.

Josh kissed Keira on the cheek. "I missed you so much, so tell me why are you so pissed?"

"Hey hottie!" Keira's face suddenly lit up. "Nothing sweetie forget, now that you're here its okay!"

"So clichéd!" Steve said in an annoyed voice.

**Steve and Josh are on the same team and were actually good friends until… Keira cheated on Steve by going out with Josh. Rose, Kyle, Angel and Jake too didn't like Josh.**

"Get out of my face Steve!" Keira's smile turned into a frown.

"You should get out of my face and take pretty boy with you before I do something the 2 of you will regret!" Steve was getting even angrier.

"Back off Steve, I don't want to fight with you." Josh said in an angry voice.

"Even if we did fight you wouldn't be able to hit me!" Steve responded to the threat.

"Lets just see about that!!" Josh responded.

"Fine parking lot NOW!" Steve answered.

"Don't do this! Please!" Rose said holding Steve's arm

Steve broke free from the grip and Josh and he walked off both ready to hit each other as soon as they get the chance.

Jake, Angel, Kyle and Rose ran to Troy.

**For those of you wondering why they went to find Troy is because Troy is Steve's cousin and they didn't know who else to go to!**

"Troy! Troy!!" Rose said trying to get her breath back.

"What happened Rose?" Chad asked.

"Steve… Josh…" Rose still trying to catch her breath, but Troy knew that if Josh and Steve were together the 2 must be fighting!

"Where??" Troy asked worried Steve.

Rose finally caught her breath and began, "Steve and Josh right now in the parking lot fighting!"

Troy, Chad, Zeke Jake and Kyle started running off to the parking lot, but was it too late?

Rose, Angel, Gabriella and Taylor followed them.

---In the parking lot---

When they arrived in the parking lot they saw Steve fall flat on the ground his head causing a loud noise.

Everything and everyone were shocked, no one moved a muscle, and no one could believe what they just saw. Josh and Keira had a smile on their faces, but started running when they saw Troy, Chad and Zeke approaching. Rose, Gabriella and Taylor had also seen what just happened.

They looked at Steve who lay their, he didn't move a muscle; a pool of blood was forming around his head. Gabriella called the ambulance. Zeke ran to the school clinic. Kyle and Jake started running after Josh and Keira. Angel and Rose were already in tears Gabriella hugged Rose and Taylor comforted Angel. Chad comforted Troy who was is in shock and thought it was his fault that Steve was lying there in a pool of blood.

Rose finally gained some courage and went over to Steve's body, she turned him over. The blood was coming from a wound on his fore head which was caused when he fell down on the ground. She started cleaning the blood of his face whit the end of her shirt. Troy couldn't believe his eyes. Rose looked at Gabriella and started to cry, Gabriella hugged Rose.

"Its all going to be okay, Steve will be alright…" Gabriella kept telling Rose.

"Troy? Will it all be okay?" Rose asked.

"Huh? Yeah! Steve's going to be alright!" Troy tried to comfort her but he barely even believed what he had just said.

Kyle came back; Rose ran to him, Kyle hugged her seeing how red and puffy her eyes had become. She broke free from the hug and asked, "Did you find him?"

"No but he'll have to turn up along with Keira!" Kyle was angry, Steve was one of his best friends and he wanted to kill Josh but Kyle was also angry on himself.

Kyle POV

_I didn't even try to help Steve! Josh just kept beating the hell out of Steve and me, his best friend just stood there like a jerk and now Steve's…_

Kyle walked over to Steve he saw all the blood and the huge cut on his forehead. Rose could see the anger and the tears forming in Kyle's eyes. Rose hugged him; Kyle kept repeating, "It's all my fault! I'm such a jerk! I didn't even try to help Steve and now look at him!!!"

"No its not!! Its Josh's fault! We tried stopping them they wouldn't listen! Its not your fault Kyle its not!"

Zeke came with the nurse who was carrying a first aid kit, she started cleaning the wounds, an ambulance arrived they took Steve and asked if he had any relatives in the school, Troy told them that he was a cousin. They asked him to come, Troy was scared but he went anyways.

Will Steve be alright? Who really did this to him? Was it really Josh who did this?

In the next chapter you'll find out.

Please R&R! Thanks! I'd really appreciate some ideas! oh and I might not update for a while because i have exams! but i'll try! Please R&R!


	5. Steve?

I know I was bad for doing that to Steve, but don't worry he's alright, I had to do that, you'll see in this chapter and the upcoming ones! Please please please REVIEW!!!!!

---At the hospital after school---

Everyone went to the hospital after school was over; Troy was next to the door of Steve's room.

Rose ran to Troy, "Is he alright?"

"The doctor said that it'll still take some time to tell whether he'll be okay or not, and how long it'll take for him to recover?"

"So he'll be alright right?" Rose said eager to her a yes.

"Sweetie don't worry" Taylor comforted Rose.

Gabriella walked over to Troy pulling him into a hug "Don't worry baby, he'll be okay."

As she said that she could feel a little tear come down Troy's face. She turned around and gently kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at Gabriella then Rose; he could sense that Rose was the one who was even more worried right now. He turned to Rose, "Hey listen, it'll all be okay."

Rose hugged him her eyes filled with tears, "Troy you promise?"

"I promise."

The doctor walked out of Steve's room. He saw 11 faces looking at him for an answer.

"Steve, strong young man, he pulled through very quickly, Quicker than I expected, you can meet him, but please be brief, he might have made it through but he's still weak. We'll have to keep him a little longer."

All 11 of them rushed in.

(just in case your wondering who the 10 people are- Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Rose, Kyle, Jake, Angel.)

They entered to see a smiling Steve; he was weak but still had his charm and captivating smile. "So missed me?" Steve asked with a big smile.

Rose hugged him and pulled out of the hug saying, "I hate you Steve! I told you not to fight, but no, you have to, when will you ever learn?"

"You know you love me." Steve replied. "You're such a mom!"

Everyone laughed.

"How you doing now man?" Troy asked.

"I'm doing great you know nothing like getting punched in the face and then falling on the ground." Steve replied still smiling.

Gabriella was standing in between Rose and Troy. "Which brings me to you Gabi..."

Gabriella gave a quizzical look.

"How you doing?" Steve said.

Gabriella laughed. Troy looked at Steve.

Steve replied to the look he had just got, "Not my fault you have an amazing girlfriend!"

Everyone giggled.

"Steve who did this to you?" Kyle demanded.

"Dude I don't know."

"Was it Josh and Keira?" Jake asked.

"NO! Just let it go you guys, I'm alright okay?"

Before anyone could ask Steve another question the doctor walked in, "I'm sorry but I will have to ask you people to leave Mr. Nicholas now he needs his rest. Mr. Bolton could you please call Mr. Nicholas' parents?"

"My parents are out of town for 3 weeks I'm staying at Troy's till then."

"Alright then, Mr. Bolton please call your parents, I must meet with them now. And as for the rest of you, you should go home now visiting hours are over."

Everyone left Steve.

Troy's parents came and talked with the doctor.

"So what did he say?" Troy asked

"Steve has to stay here for just 2 more days and then he can come home." Jack Bolton replied.

"Then why'd he call you here? He could have told you that over the phone or he could have told me…" Troy questioned

"We had to sign a few papers, now let's go home, Steve needs his rest."

---Next day in school---

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted Troy.

"Hey…" Troy leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the cheek.

"Hi!" Rose scram out.

"Rose!" Gabriella greeted her cousin.

"Hey Rose!" Taylor greeted.

"Hey guys." Jake and Kyle said together.

"So how's Steve?" Angel asked.

Everyone turned to Troy. "He's better just today and tomorrow in the hospital then he'll be back in school!"

The bell rang and they went their separate ways. Still no sign of Keira or Josh.

---In Class---

Josh and Keira walk in holding hands. Rose shot both of them an angry look.

Kyle and Jake walked to Josh, "Listen, you better watch out because we're going to get back at you for what you did to Steve." They went back with out hearing what Josh had to say.

"Hey?" Keira said softly.

"How could you do that?" Angel demanded.

"Let me explain…"

"No, Keira, enough, no more of your crap, go make out with you boyfriend, you are no longer welcome here!" Rose said in an angry voice.

"You heard her!" Kyle shouted.

"Listen you guys!"

"Just shut up and get lost!" Jake shouted

"Why won't you just listen?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Angel shouted out, she would barely get angry but now she was really angry.

"Fine…" Keira walked away, disappointed.

Josh pulled her into a hug as tears ran down her face.

The bell rang and it was time to go for their classes.

---Lunch---

Announcement: This is to remind you of our annual 'welcome back' dance on the weekend!

Kyle looked a bit sad; Rose went over to ask him. "What's bothering you Kyle?"

"See… I like this girl…"

"And?" Rose asked.

"I don't know how to ask her for the dance, because over there I'm going to tell her how I feel, but I think she's interested in someone else, and I hope no one asks her out, but she's so gorgeous that I'm sure a million guys have asked her out already, I don't know what to do! HELP!" Kyle said quickly.

"Slow down! Who is the girl…?"

"I can't tell you, I mean I can, but I don't know how to!"

Rose POV

Kyle always tells me everything, unless it's something to do about me… OMG does he like me?

Kyle POV

How do I tell her?

"Go on you can tell me, you can tell me anything, absolutely anything!"

"Fine I guess I can… see the girl is…"

---Next time---

_He looked in to her beautiful chocolaty eyes; she stared back into his piercing blue eyes. They were lost in each others eyes, trying to understand what each other was thinking_.

I've started writing the next chapter and frankly I love it, so far!


	6. it's the start of some thing new!

Erm yeah, umm this doesn't have much of the hsm characters but in the next chapter there is comparatively a lot of Troyella!

Recap

Rose POV

Kyle always tells me everything, unless it's something to do about me… OMG does he like me?

Kyle POV

How do I tell her?

"Go on you can tell me, you can tell me anything, absolutely anything!"

"Fine I guess I can… see the girl is…"

"So who is the girl?"

"The girl is… the girl is… C…Ch...Ch…Cher…Cheri…"

"Oh!" Rose was disappointed, she really wished that she was the girl, but she knew that she couldn't let Kyle see the sudden heartbreak.

"So what do you think?" Kyle asked eagerly

"Great choice Ky… Kyle!"

"I knew you'd say that! Thank you!"

"Umm hey Kyle, Could I just go talk to Gabi I have to tell her umm… something important!"

"Sure"

Rose ran to the wash room her eyes filled with tears.

Troy, Chad and Taylor saw all the tears run down her face. Gabriella ran after her and hugged her. "Rose, honey, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Gabi, he, he, he likes Cheri not me…" tears running down her face.

Taylor walked in and heard everything. Gabi and Taylor didn't have words to comfort her, but someone else did.

Keira walked in, she had seen everything, she knew that Rose didn't want to see her again but even after that she went; she knew Rose hated her but right now she knew that all that didn't matter because her ex-best friend had a broken heart. Keira walked in and hugged the sobbing girl. "Sweetie, I know, babe it's no use crying…"

Rose didn't even try to break out of the hug right now she just needed a shoulder to cry on, and just a few comforting words. Gabriella and Taylor smiled they knew about whatever had happened but they had known all along at times like this they would be inseparable.

"I loved him, and I still do" Rose said crying.

"Hey, hey, babe, you can get any guy, Kyle is just to dumb to see that! He's an idiot, girl you deserve a guy who loves you for you, you need someone who can appreciate you."

Rose looked at Keira her ex-best friend, she had always known that no matter how hard Keira is to deal with she too was human and very well had a soft spot. She smiled at Keira, Keira smiled back, "Now listen, after school, we're going to the mall, and then my place I'll give you a manicure and pedicure and we'll watch 'a walk to remember'. FYI, I'm not taking no as an answer!"

Keira and Rose giggled.

"That's what best friends are for!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yep, for manicures, pedicures, borrowing clothes, staring at posters of hot guys, taking pictures together, watching movies, hanging out at the mall and for when trying to get over a guy!" Taylor giggled.

"Thanks Keira! I heart you babe!"

"Hey Rose, I'm your bff it's my job! The best job on earth!" Keira giggled, it was rare to see her soft side, so far Rose and Steve were the only ones who had seen it but now Gabi and Taylor had joined the list. Josh had never seen Keira's soft side; their relationship was based on other stuff.

"Umm, Gabi and Taylor could I talk to Rose privately please?"

"Sure…" Gabi replied.

"What happened?"

"I want to come clean and tell you everything!"

"What?"

"About yesterday, see… Josh did try beating up Steve, and they had punched each other several times, nothing that serious, but then Josh was getting angry, so I tried stopping them and I slapped Josh because he was going to kick Steve. Steve saw that, and he said 'Ooo, so it takes a Keira to tame you ay Josh? She has that effect doesn't she?' and then he laughed, so we were giggling, and the he said, 'question, why are we fighting?' Josh replied to him saying 'I dunnoe man, so it's all good, right?' Steve nodded, and then he told us to go because you guys were coming and we were still giggling all of us, and then Steve tripped on his laces and we were coming back but he told us to go. So we did, we called the ambulance and all."

"I'm sorry Kei-Kei I should have heard what you were trying to say, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…"

Keira and Rose walked out giggling, everyone who had seen the scene in the morning were shocked and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the hell?" Jake scram at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked

"Why the hell are you with her?" Kyle said in an angry voice.

"Because I know about what happened yesterday and I forgive her!"

"Right, sure we all do!" Angel said

"You guys don't know anything!!!" Keira protested.

"Whatever!" Kyle said as the 3 walked away.

---At the mall---

"Rose, can we get 3 chocolate heaven cupcakes… they're Steve's favorite!"

"Sure!"

"We're going to meet him after we get out of here right?"

"Yup, but how come you still remember STEVE'S favorite cupcake."

"Hello, they're next to low fat cupcakes, how will I not remember? And besides you love them too and I know everything you love!"

They both giggled and purchased the cupcakes and left for the hospital.

---In Steve's hospital room---

Kyle, Jake and Angel were already there.

Keira and Rose made there way through the 3 angry looks they were getting.

"Hey you!" Keira and Rose said in unison.

"Hey!" Steve smiled.

Rose hugged Steve; Keira hugged him. Kyle and co. left.

"You, here?" Steve asked.

"I was feeling bad and I got you your fav cupcakes, I mean Rose and I got you these cupcakes."

"Thanks."

Steve started eating his cupcake while Keira went out to attend a call.

Rose started giggling, Steve gave her a look. She got up and got a tissue and sat on the bed close to Steve gently cleaning of the frosting on his chin.

She looked up at him he was looking right back at her.

He looked in to her beautiful chocolaty eyes; she stared back into his light brown eyes. They were lost in each others eyes, trying to understand what each other was thinking.

In the midst of the complete silence Rose's phone rang and they both snapped out of the spell.

Rose left the room, talking on the phone but actually trying to figure out what had just happened.

I love this chapter especially the Keira being there for Rose part and the Steve and Rose lock eyes part.

Oh well, Review! PLEASE! PLEASE PLASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Kiss?

I love this chapter hope you do to! REVIEW! PLEASE!

Steve sat up, a little confused all he could remember was her eyes and giggle. Kyle walked in, "How can you actually still be friends with, Rose and Keira?"

"Because they know the truth which you don't!"

"So tell me the truth!"

"Fine!"

Steve told Kyle what had happened, Kyle walked away to find the other 2.

He explained it to the 2.

Rose walked in to the room, Steve who was looking down looked up to see her.

There was silence, "Just one more day here and then you'll be back in school!" Rose said to break the silence.

"Yep!"

"Oh yeah, umm… school dance this weekend."

"The annual one…"

"Yeah…"

"So are you going with anyone?"

"Nah, you?"

"Nope."

Silence once again. Rose walked over to Steve to say goodbye. She sat next to him, "umm, about what just happened, what did happen?"

"Dunnoe…"

"No big deal, it was nothing!"

"Yeah, nothing!"

Silence once again. Rose hugged him, while doing so, his lips gently brushed next to her cheek, she didn't mind she actually liked the feeling.

They were wrapped in a hug and finally came out of it after a minute. He brushed of the hair falling on her face and put the hair behind her ear, his warm gentle hands felt so great against her cheek. Again eyes locked and each others face growing closer.

Keira walked in and the 2 distanced away from each other.

"Hey Rose, let's go."

"Umm yeah…."

Keira went over and hugged Steve, Rose took her bag and stood up and hugged Steve gently, her soft hair falling on to his face, he loved the way it smelled and the way it felt.

Steve watched Rose leave, she smiled when Keira told her something, he could see her smile through the window on the door. He heard her giggle.

Steve POV

That smile, those eye, that giggle, her way of doing everything, that captivating personality how can someone so perfect have been there all my life and I not even notice. So perfect but she likes Kyle, my best friend.

Steve was snapped out of his thoughts by Troy.

"Rose ay?"

"What?"

"Don't act with me Steve, the way you look at her, pretty darn obvious."

"Really?"

"Bro, you've never looked at any girl like that."

"How can you tell?"

"Just tell me if this is how you feel about her and I'll tell you. She makes you feel like someone else, like the real you, she brings out the best in you, and you can always feel comfortable around her, not to mention every time she smiles, giggle or you look into her eyes you want to kiss her."

"That's how I do feel, but not all the time…"

"I used to feel that way when I was with Gabi and I still do,"

"But, she likes Kyle."

"Bro, he likes someone else and now she knows, she's over him, she's someone you don't wanna loose, trust me, this summer I lost Gabi for a day and my whole life fell apart… besides you should have seen her when she saw you on the ground and when she came to the hospital, she looked like she was going to break into pieces, trust me, just once try…"

Gabriella walked into the room and gently kissed Troy on the lips; she had heard everything and couldn't be more in love with Troy.

She smiled at Steve, "Go ahead I give you permission to go out with my cousin but you be nice or else!"

Steve laughed, "Gabi I think I'm still into you!"

Gabriella laughed, Troy answered, "Hey do you want me to go after Rose then, besides I think she's into me!"

"TROY BOLTON DON"T YOU DARE!" Steve replied

"Don't worry I have Troy wrapped around my finger." She chuckled.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Troy demanded.

"Troy, could you please get me some hot chocolate?" Gabriella said in a sweet voice.

"Fine…" Troy said as he walked out of the room

"Do you think Rose likes me?"

"Hun, she's moving on, and you have always been my favorite from her friends, you just need to step up to the challenge. She's never been in a relationship, I'm sure she wants her first relationship with a guy to last forever, it'll be hard to break her heart, and she'll never forgive you, do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"Maybe…"

Troy came back with the hot chocolate.

A nurse walked in, "I'm sorry kids, but visiting hours are over. Sorry, you'll have to leave."

Gabriella kissed Steve on the cheek.

"Told you she likes me" Steve chuckled

"HEYYY…." Troy said.

"I still love you baby!" Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand.

They waved goodbye, and Steve thought about today.

---Keira's room---

"Thanks for the manicure and pedicure Kei-Kei!" (just in case your wondering its pronounced as Ky-Ky not Key-Key lol)

"You're welcome babe!"

The girls watched a walk to remember, they must have watched it at least a 100 times but still they would cry.

"I love this movie." Keira said blowing her nose.

"Love is like the wind you can't see it you can only feel it." Rose quoted the famous words from the movie.

Rose's phone rang.

(It's on loudspeaker)

Rose: Hey ma!

Mom: Hun are you going to come home or do you want to spend the night at Kei's place?

Rose: Ma could I sleep over?

Mom: Fine by me but ask Kei's mom.

Kei's mom: Brittany I'd love to have Rose sleepover

Mom: Okay, Kaitlyn. I'll just drop her clothes over.

Rose: Bye ma!

Kei's mom: See you soon Brittany.

Keira: Bye aunty!

Rose's phone rings again

Gabi: Hey!

Rose: Hey!

Gabi: Okay so tell me who are you going with for the dance?

Rose: Troy! Rose giggled

Gabi: Troy or Troy's cousin? Gabriella giggled

Rose: huh? What do you mean?

Gabi: don't you like Steve?

Rose actually I still umm you know have feelings for Kyle.

Gabi: Don't lie!

Rose: Serious!!!

Gabi: Sweetie you have to move on!

Rose: How about I go out with Troy and you with Steve!

Both giggle.

Rose: Gabi, I'll talk to you in school have to go for dinner! Bye love ya!

Gabi: Alright! Love ya!

Rose and Keira were excited.

They had dinner (home made pizza with extra cheese mmm…)

"Girls time to go to sleep! Lights out!" Katilyn exclaimed

That night Rose couldn't sleep she just couldn't.

Neither could Steve sleep.

Lost in thoughts of each other, they just wanted to hear each others voice, this sudden craving was driving them crazy.

At this point it was only the anesthesia which had put Steve to sleep unwillingly.

Rose had a sleeping pill and dozed off.

---well yeah ending sucks but I liked the beginning and middle part---

I know it's supposed to be Kyle and Rose, but I'm just going with the flow, and what my mood is. REVIEW!


	8. IMP AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay… I'm not quite sure whether I should keep writing, so I might delete the story unless I get any good reviews! Yeah that's all I wanted to say! Anyway thanks for reading…

There is an original version coming out of the story on fiction press same title. The original version is quite different, the names, age, etc.

The link to the original version is on my profile.

Thanks again, and do tell me if you think I should continue with HSM version!


End file.
